Full Moon and Glass of Milk
by The Hind in the Forest
Summary: ONE SHOT. La Pleine Lune est source de nombreuses croyances : décoloration du linge, délinquance, urgences psychatriques, ... Mais dans le cas de Bella Swan, la Pleine Lune est surtout synonyme d'insomnie. Alors, quand le verre de lait ne résout rien ...


_Voici un OS, écrit cet été en Italie, alors que le vent était chaud et les cigales chantaient. J'ai voulu changer totalement (ou presque) d'histoire, puisque que ce n'est pas un All Human. Petit One-Shot donc inspiré de mon incapacité à dormir les soirs de Pleine Lune (et ce n'est pas une blague !). Cette histoire n'aura probablement pas de suite._

_Merci à Juliette et Lya-Mae qui ont été les premières à le lire ou plutôt à le déchiffrer sur mon carnet – malgré mon écriture pattes de mouche – et qui m'ont soutenue dans mon délire plus ou moins farfelu (entre les parties de bowling et la cuisson des choux à la crème)._

_En espérant que vous apprécierez et que vous comprendrez !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Full Moon and Glass of Milk**

* * *

Minuit.

Bella se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tentant de dormir en cette nuit plus que pénible. Elle avait chaud, puis froid, puis de nouveau chaud. Tirant d'un coup sec et hargneux la couverture qu'elle avait rabattue sur son visage afin de se cacher des rayons de la Lune, elle jeta pour la énième fois un regard à son réveil.

Minuit deux.

Enervée, elle grogna de rage, étouffant son cri dans l'oreiller. Son compagnon ne parut pas s'en formaliser, trop occupé à dormir, _lui_. C'était ses ronflements qui empêchaient en partie à Bella de trouver le sommeil. Vieille tronçonneuse, marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, sachant pertinemment que Jacob ne l'entendrait pas. Excédée, elle arracha la couette et sortit du lit.

Pieds nus, ses pas claquant sur le sol froid, elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de la maison et ouvrit dans un grincement la porte du réfrigérateur. Des yaourts, une tarte aux myrtilles à moitié entamée, une boîte en carton contenant plusieurs hamburgers, une autre en plastique avec plusieurs parts de pizza, des œufs, du beurre, de la marmelade, du poisson frit – des tonnes et des tonnes de poisson frit, plusieurs cannettes de bière, et une bouteille de lait déjà ouverte. Son père avait l'habitude d'en boire un verre quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Fouillant dans le placard, Bella en choisit un parmi tous les autres dépareillés et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ses jambes se balançant dans l'air, buvant lentement de longues gorgées. Mais cela ne lui fit rien du tout.

Remède miraculeux, mon œil.

Descendant de son perchoir, elle commença à laver consciencieusement son verre dans l'espoir d'occuper un peu la longue nuit qui se profilait devant elle. Mais elle figea son geste, déposa la vaisselle sur l'égouttoir et leva machinalement les yeux vers la fenêtre.

La pleine Lune.

Cela expliquait tout. Certaines personnes n'arrivaient pas à dormir si la porte de leur chambre ou de leur placard n'était pas parfaitement fermée. D'autres ne trouvait le sommeil qu'avec la fenêtre ouverte ou une lampe de chevet allumée. Pour le cas précis de Bella, la pleine Lune lui donnait étrangement des insomnies. Au début, quand elle était plus jeune, elle ne s'en était pas souciée, attribuant son manque de sommeil au stress d'un contrôle à venir ou à une autre bêtise du même genre.

Un jour, elle avait plus ou moins mentionné ce problème à table et sa mère s'en était mêlée. Renée était à ce moment-là dans sa période d'étude astrologique, astronomique et comportementale. Elle avait demandé à sa fille de marquer par une petite croix rouge sur un calendrier à chaque fois qu'une de ses insomnies survenait. Puis elle s'était plongée dans ses livres et ses calculs savants et compliqués de positions des planètes, d'étoiles et autres trucs en orbite dans le ciel.

Tout cela pour diagnostiquer que la pleine Lune était défavorable au sommeil de Bella, selon la position d'une étoilé fort lointaine dans une galaxie et d'après son ascendance astrologique. Puis, sa mère s'était lassée de cette intérêt passager et avait trouvé une nouvelle passion : le tango argentin. Bella l'avait laissée dans son délire. Malgré tout, elle devait bien admettre que sa mère avait raison.

Alors Bella dut se résoudre à passer une nuit sans dormir.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dehors et hésita. Et si Jacob se réveillait ? … Oh et puis merde ! Lui dormait bien ! Bella se chaussa de bottes et attrapa un épais gilet. Dans un grincement, elle poussa ensuite la porte d'entrée de la maison de bois et se retrouva à l'extérieur. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son vêtement, elle respira un grand coup.

L'air était doux pour un soir d'avril, chargé de l'odeur forte des résineux de la forêt environnante. Jacob et elle habitait une petite maison peinte d'un rouge délavé, à la Push, juste à gauche de la rivière où son père venait quelques fois pêcher des truites. Ils vivaient au beau milieu des arbres, dans une routine calme et paisible.

Bella était âgée de vingt-deux ans, Jacob de vingt-trois. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'ils étaient fiancés. L'un et l'autre s'appréciaient, l'amour était à sans unique. Oh, bien sûr, Jacob était charmant, gentil, agréable, drôle et aimant. Mais contre toute attente Bella n'avait pas eu ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de coup de foudre pour son meilleur ami. Dans son cœur, cette amitié n'avait pas réussi à muer en amour. S'ils étaient ensemble, c'était pour les simples et bonnes raisons que Jacob aimait Bella et que tout le monde sans exception trouvait qu'ils formaient un si joli couple, comme se plaisaient à rapporter les bonnes femmes de Forks en faisant leurs courses. Alors, Bella avait dit oui, pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie, de Jacob et de Billy, mais pas du sien. Pourquoi ? Parce que premièrement, elle voulait faire plaisir à chacun. Et puis surtout, parce que Bella trouvait qu'il serait trop bête de refuser l'amour d'un homme, elle qui était persuadée de ne plaire à personne. Etait-elle altruiste ou masochiste ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Bella se sentait seule, étrangement seule dans sa vie. Même si elle avait Jacob. Même si elle avait Charlie. Même si elle avait Billy, Emily, Sam, Sue, Leah, Seth, Quil, Jared, Paul et Embry. Parce que Bella vivait totalement recluse à la Push, comme si Jacob ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe. Et elle s'ennuyait. Les Quileutes étaient sympathiques, ce n'était pas le problème. Et même si Bella était de nature timide et peu sociable, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle appréciait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et dans des villages aussi petits que la Push et Forks, en une journée, on avait assez vite fait le tour des habitants.

La seule personne à proximité de chez elle que Bella pouvait éventuellement rencontrer, autre que les Quileutes, était leur voisin. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Personne ne l'avait vu. Invisible. Il vivait isolé, au beau milieu de la forêt et ne sortait en aucun cas. Jacob s'était moqué de lui, disant que ce devait sans doute être un de ses écolos venus de la ville qui vivaient dans une hutte faîte de branchages et ne se nourrissaient que de framboises et d'eau de pluie, afin d'être en totale harmonie avec la nature.

Bella marchait depuis un petit moment maintenant, s'éloignant dans la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les bois. Elle allait mieux à présent : elle n'avait toujours pas sommeil – de toute façon, c'était fichu d'avance – mais son esprit était plus tranquille. Le vent sifflait entre les branches des arbres, un hibou ulula au loin. Ses pas crissaient sous les brindilles et les épines de pin. Depuis longtemps, Bella ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine et apaisée. S'éloigner un peu de la Push lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle laissait son imagination vagabonder à mille lieues de là …

– Arbre, arbre, arbre, tronc, souche, tronc, nid, arbre, … énonçait-elle silencieusement à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose.

Evidemment, à cet instant précis, Bella pouvait – ou plus exactement devait – passer pour une folle aux yeux de la plupart des personnes sensées de ce monde. Mais ça n'était nullement le cas. En réalité, Bella ne disait pas souvent ce qu'elle pensait quand elle était entourée, même pas à Jacob. Alors, lorsqu'elle était seule, elle en profitait, en quelque sorte.

Soudain, dans le silence nocturne de la forêt, une espèce de grognement se fit entendre, menaçant, inquiétant. Bella se raidit instantanément, arrêtant de parler par la même occasion. Une boule de fourrure brune-rousse dévala le tronc d'un arbre et passa précipitamment entre ses jambes. Bella posa une main tremblante sur son cœur, tentant tant bien que mal de le calmer. Ce n'était qu'un écureuil adolescent qui devait avoir la voix en pleine mutation.

Pendant un court instant, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de la bête dont tout le monde parlait dans la région. Personne ne savait ce que c'était exactement puisque personne ne l'avait étrangement vue. Tout avait commencé quand un randonneur avait retrouvé un grizzli complètement dépecé et vidé de son sang près de la rivière, il y a de cela deux ans, juste après que Jacob et Bella aient emménagé ensemble. Tout le monde avait été effrayé et effaré. On ne dépèce pas comme cela un grizzli ! Et puis, comme disait Charlie, il fallait déjà réussir à le tuer avant qu'il ne te tue.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était un lynx qu'on avait découvert à l'orée de la forêt, tout près de la maison, mort lui aussi. La Police et les chasseurs firent alors une battue dans les environs. Les jours passaient et on ne mettait la main sur aucun indice signifiant clairement qu'une bête était à l'origine de ces agissements. Seuls les faits étaient là. En revanche, il n'était pas nouveau que l'on trouve une ou deux fois par mois la carcasse d'un élan, d'un puma ou d'un quelconque autre animal dans les environs.

– Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas aux humains, avait marmonné Harry Clearwater, en raccrochant son fusil au mur, alors qu'ils revenaient une énième fois bredouilles de leur chasse à la bête.

Les gardes forestiers s'inquiétèrent un peu plus. S'il n'était pas rare de voir des élans dans la forêt, trouver des grizzlis ou des lynx – qui vivaient normalement dans les hauteurs – à cette altitude était fort étrange.

– Qu'est-ce que vient foutre un grizzli ici ? avait maugréé Jacob en attrapant de la bière dans le réfrigérateur. Ce n'est même pas la saison du saumon !

Mais ce qui inquiétait en réalité Jacob Black, c'était qu'un ours rôde aussi près de sa maison. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais– avait peur de la mystérieuse bête tueuse, bien que cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus fait parler d'elle. Il avait donc expressément demandé à Bella de ne pas sortir dans la forêt sans être accompagné d'un homme, lui-même armé.

Voilà pourquoi Bella Swan était cette nuit seule, à se promener dans les bois, sans même un portable ou une lampe torche sur elle. Etait-elle inconsciente ? Sans doute. Suicidaire ? En aucun cas. Alors pourquoi se promenait-elle dehors à cette heure-ci si le danger rodait dans les environs ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait marre que Jacob la prenne pour une enfant, lui dise encore des ordres, comme si elle n'était pas assez responsable pour prendre soin d'elle. Je sais ce qui est bien ou pas, pensais souvent Bella quand il lui donnait une fois de plus une recommandation ou un conseil. Souvent, elle avait l'impression d'être plus sa fille que sa fiancée.

Bella marchait, marchait dans la forêt, à la lueur du clair de Lune. La faune était silencieuse, muette paraissait inexistante. Bon, à part l'écureuil enragé.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, où la menaient et où l'emmenaient ses pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps elle était partie. Seulement qu'à cette heure-ci, la tronçonneuse devait encore certainement fonctionner. Une petite brise se leva, ébouriffa ses cheveux et elle commença à avoir froid. Serrant fermement les pans de son gilet autour d'elle, elle enfonça encore plus ses mains dans ses poches. Mentalement, elle se maudit de n'avoir pas songé à prendre un pull encore plus épais.

On n'entendait que le vent et le bruit qu'il faisait en passant à travers les feuilles des arbres, semblable à un faible murmure de la forêt. Bella trébucha sur la racine d'un gros sapin, l'obscurité n'aidant en rien sa maladresse. Elle se prit encore les pieds dans un obstacle invisible et tomba au sens littéral du terme dans une clairière.

La plus jolie clairière que Bella ait jamais vue. Dieu sait pourtant qu'il y en avait des clairières dans l'Etat de Washington. Elle était parfaitement circulaire, et évoqua à Bella les formes soi-disant réalisées par des extraterrestres dans les champs de blé. Une herbe tendre et verte tapissait le sol, garnie d'une multitude de petites fleurs jaunes, blanches et violettes. Les rayons de la Lune donnaient parfaitement à la verticale sur la clairière, si bien qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle était éclairée comme par un projecteur naturel, habilement dissimulé dans le ciel obscur.

Bella n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel endroit et n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger dans l'herbe épaisse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, une forme sombre dans son champ de vision attira son attention.

A sa droite, juste à la lisière de la forêt, là où reprenaient les arbres, se trouvait une petite maison, ou plutôt une cabane en bois foncé. Pas un rai de lumière ne filtrait d'une des deux fenêtres de l'habitation. Ce devait être là qu'habitait le voisin, songea Bella en se rapprochant. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller faire sa connaissance, se fichant complètement de l'heure trop tardive qu'il était.

Elle frappa à la porte une première fois. Puis une seconde. Et enfin une troisième. Rien. Personne ne répondait. Et même si elle était polie, discrète, respectueuse et raisonnable, la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste. Alors Bella posa sa main sur la poignée de la lourde porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. A sa grande surprise – et à son grand plaisir – elle n'était pas fermée.

D'abord, elle ne distingua strictement rien à cause de la pénombre. Puis, tâtonnant le mur intérieur, elle parvint à trouver l'interrupteur. L'ampoule grésilla en s'allumant et la lumière lui fit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. La cabane était plus grande que Bella ne l'aurait cru, mais composée d'une seule et unique pièce. Pas de lit, d'évier, de gazinière, ni même un réchaud ou un poêle. Seulement une énorme bibliothèque courant sur tout le mur opposé à la porte, remplie de livres et de disques, une chaîne hi-fi sophistiquée, une longue table de bois brut où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles blanches et un imposant piano noir à queue, qui détonnait avec le reste. La seule décoration que l'on pouvait peut-être discerner était les deux guitares accrochées sur l'une des parois.

Alors elle prit conscience qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin dans l'intimité de cet homme. Rapidement, elle éteignit l'unique ampoule de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, dans un grincement digne d'un film d'épouvante classique. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage, souffla un grand coup et s'apprêta à partir. Oui, « s'apprêta », car quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Un homme se trouvait en effet au milieu de la clairière, où l'herbe ondulait doucement, agitée par la faible brise nocturne, et observait Bella avec intensité. C'était indéniablement la plus belle personne qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Grand, mince, les épaules carrées, il avait la peau d'une blancheur extrême, l'aspect maladif en moins, contrairement à la plupart des gens. Même à cette distance, Bella parvenait à distinguer son visage. Ses cheveux d'abord, d'une étrange teinte cuivrée, savamment décoiffés. Ses traits ensuite, fins et délicats, ressemblant à ceux des statues grecques. Le regard de Bella détaillait tout, de son grand front, à sa mâchoire dure, en passant par ses yeux d'une incroyable couleur ocre, semblables à de la lave en fusion, encadrés par des longs cils bruns, son nez droit et sa douce bouche aux lèvres admirables.

Elle se doutait bien que cette personne était son voisin, sa conscience l'en informait. En revanche, il était bien loin d'être humain. Une telle beauté ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un dieu ou à une quelconque autre créature divine.

Bella avait toujours pensé que si elle n'avait pas eu cette étincelle pour Jacob, elle ne l'aurait jamais. Force était de croire qu'elle s'était lamentablement trompée. Plus que la beauté, c'était la personne en elle-même qui la stupéfiait. Chaque vibre de son corps vibrait, son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée, son souffle devint erratique.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse envoyer un ordre à son cerveau, ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au milieu de la clairière. Elle ne se trouvait maintenant qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de l'homme et était encore plus consciente de sa présence, si cela était émotionnellement possible. Tous deux se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, se pouvant se lâcher du regard, comme si le monde s'écroulait s'ils le faisaient. Le temps était suspendu à cet instant, plus rien ne comptait. L'univers n'était plus que cette clairière, baignée de lumière par les rayons argentés de la Lune.

Oh bien sûr, Bella était jolie. Pas de cette beauté qui caractérisait ces filles qui posaient dans les magazines de mode. Mais elle avait un charme. Son charme, avec sa silhouette fine et élancée, sa peau de porcelaine, sa petite bouche rouge, sa chevelure acajou aux douces boucles et surtout ses yeux chocolat, profonds et intenses. Mais en plus de posséder une beauté naturelle, Bella sentait terriblement bon. Et ça, Jacob ne l'avait pas remarqué. Même pas son père. Même pas les Quileutes. Personne.

Personne sauf l'homme posté en face d'elle.

Elle voyait bien que sa respiration était heurtée, comme si lui aussi venait de se faire foudroyer ou d'avoir une apparition. Ils étaient inextricablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait parlé, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, même s'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Rien n'expliquait ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Ils étaient juste deux aimants, puissamment captivé l'un par l'autre. Seuls leurs sens les guidaient, prenant le pas sur la raison.

Soudainement, Bella vint passer ses mains autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux de bronze, tandis que lui allait poser les siennes sur ses joues. Si tout cela parut lent et tendre, la suite fut toute autre. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent violemment, presque avec urgence. L'homme attrapa les lèvres de Bella qui ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être. Les mains de l'humaine fourrageaient dans sa chevelure désordonnée, ses doigts s'agrippant aux mèches de sa nuque. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs baisers ardents débordant qu'une passion qu'aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait ou ne connaissait. Comme si … comme s'il y avant tant de choses à rattraper.

Bella n'avait eu aucune hésitation, seulement guidée par une force inconnue qui émanait de cet homme et qui l'appelait, elle d'habitude si timide et réservée. A aucun moment, elle n'avait réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait totalement.

Alors, l'homme délaissa la bouche de Bella pour venir poser délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux …

Jacob Black fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil par de violents coups frappés à sa porte. En grognant, il enleva ses draps et jeta un œil à l'écran lumineux de son réveil. Six heures. Qui donc avait le culot de venir réveiller les honnêtes gens à une heure pareille ?

Toujours en maugréant, il alluma les lumières de la cuisine et du salon. Il remarqua en passant un verre comportant des traces blanches de lait, posé sur l'égouttoir de l'évier. Bella avait dû mal dormir et était certainement sous la douche, tentant de se réveiller un peu, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Il avait l'habitude.

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, Jacob Black ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'un homme à peine plus âgé que lui, sacrément décoiffé, bien habillé et portant sans aucun doute des lentilles de contact, vu la couleur déroutante de ses yeux.

– Monsieur Jacob Black ?

– Lui-même, bougonna l'intéressé.

– Vous vivez bien avec une jeune femme brune aux yeux marron ?

– Ouais …, répondit Jacob, interloqué.

– … Bella Swan, finit l'homme, le murmurant presque, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Jacob l'observa déglutir difficilement, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Alors, son interlocuteur releva la tête.

– Je crois que la bête est revenue, dit-il en essuyant une minuscule tâche rouge avec son pouce au coin de ses lèvres.

...


End file.
